videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaddy Hackwrench
|origen = Nueva York, Disneylandia|diseñador = |rol = Triagonista|imagen = Gaddy.jpg}}Gaddy es un personaje ficticio. en:Gadget Hackwrench Historia Ella es la hija-prodigio de un famoso ratón inventor y científico llamado Geegaw Hackwrench. Ella tiene la extraña habilidad de tomar unos pocos objetos e inventar casi cualquier cosa con ellos. Como algunos chiflados inventores ella puede ser muy centrada, por lo tanto, ella a veces no sabe lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, mientras inventa. Se reunió por primera vez con Chip y Chop en su primer caso como "Rescatadores", cuando Monterey Jack (un amigo de su padre) quiso llevarlos con Geegaw en busca de un avión, y les ayudó a resolver el crimen prestando sus talentos inventivos para el caso. Sin tener a donde ir y sin tener otras obligaciones, se unió a Monterey Jack y se convirtió en un miembro oficial de los Rescatadores. Ella ahora vive con Chip, Chop, Monty y Zipper en la rama de un árbol hueco en un parque de la ciudad. Tanto Chip como Chop se sienten muy atraídos hacía ella y se puede encontrarlos a menudo compitendo por su atención. Ella no parece darse cuenta de esos casos y nunca ha demostrado ninguna preferencia por ninguno. Además de la construcción y el mantenimiento del avión oficial, Gadget es la responsable de los diversos elementos tecnológicos utilizados por el equipo y es regularmente la inventora de nuevos vehículos y herramientas para el uso del equipo. Ella tiene la extraña habilidad de tomar los objetos desechados y no relacionados, e inventar casi cualquier cosa con ellos. Por desgracia, sus creaciones no siempre funcionan de la manera en que ella tiene la intención y han fallado algunas veces justo en el momento equivocado para hacer el trabajo de equipo. Apariciónes en videojuegos Saga Chip and Dale Saga basada en televisión * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''(1990 - NES): Gadget fue secuestrada por Malacara, ayudan a Chip y Chop en salvar sus misiones. * ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle (1990 - DOS): Gadget aparece como ayudar a Chip y dale, construir la maquina voladora y rescatar a Monterey Jack. * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (LCD Game) (1991 - LCD): * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2 (1993 - NES): Gadget Hackwrench aparece en otra mision, y que como cortar el cable rojo o azul, en la bomba del tiempo. * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (J2ME) ''(2010 - Telefonos Moviles): Gadget Hackwrench fue aparecido como una ayuda de estos textos en los minijuegos. En Otros Juegos * ''Mickey's Memory Challenge (1993 - DOS, Amiga): Un juego logíca, como unas cartas de la mano, que aparece con los Personajes de Disney, incluyendo a Gadget Hackwrench. * [[Disney Tsum Tsum (juego)|''Disney Tsum Tsum]] (2018 - iOS, Android) Gaddy aparece como jugable, en el especial de Halloween en Octubre del evento, solamente en la Japón. * 'Disney Emoji Blitz' (2019 - iOS, Android): Desde Mayo, Gadget Hackwrench aparece como jugable, en Evento de Rescue Rangers. Apariciónes en otros medios Televisiones * 'Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers '(Serie te TV - 1989/1990): Gadget Aparece como una de las protagonistas, incluyendo a Chip y Chop, fue interpretada por Tress MacNeille en Ingles, Araidna Rivas en Español y en la versiónes japoneses como Miina Tominaga y Naoko Matsui. * 'Pollo Robot '(Serie de TV - 2012): Gadget aparece sin pantalones que fue interpretada por Catherine Taber, Notense que Chip y Chop, Monterey Jack ya no tenian pantalones, este es el episodio titulado ''Disemboweled by an Orphan, en otro llamado Botched Jewel Heist, Mickey Mouse le hacen unas apuestas con los clasicos de Disney en la casa, y en Legion of Super-Gyros, Gadget con pantalones, Monterey lo extrangula hacen pura porqueria. Atracciones * Hooray For Disney Stars Parade ''(Broadway - 1989): Gadget aparece que cuando apreta los botones. Como este personaje fue disfrazada y es parte de desfile de las estrellas de Disney. * ''Mickey TV Magical World (Broadway - 1990): Gadget Hackwrench aparece que incluye a Chip y Dale de ''Rescue Rangers, puede usar una bomba, e incluyendo que sale de la boveda a Rico McPato, esto que son los personajes como Mickey Mouse y C.J.. * ''Fantasyland Autopia (Broadway - 1991): Gadget Hackwerench aparece junto con Chip y Dale en un tematico de autos parecios a la formula 1 llamado ''Rescue Rangers Raceway. * ''Gadget's Go Coaster (Broadway - 1993): Esto se aparece como una montaña rusa como el resto de Mickey's Toontown en Disneyland, fue construida y diseñada por Gadget. * Disney's Twelve Days of Christmas ''(Broadway - 2010): Gadget re-aparece junto con Mickey y Personajes de disney que saluda en el espectacula en Navidad. Historietas Tomo único * ''Disney's Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers: The Case of the Flying Carpet (Libro - 1989) * Disney's Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers: The Missing Eggs Caper (Libro - 1990) * Disney's Chip 'N Dale: The Rescue Rangers Save Little Red''' (Libro - 1991) * 'Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Big Cheese Caper '(Libro - 1991) Vario Números * '''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Disney Comics) (Historieta - 1990/1991): Gadget Hackwrench aparece como una de los personajes fue basada en las historietas, que incluye a Chip y Dale. * ''Disney Adventures ''(Historietas - 1990): Salieron como las historietas, que incluye en el crossover titulado The Legend of Chaos God, Los Rescue Rangers aparece con capturar a Malacara, pero que incluye a Gadget fue controlada por Solego. * ''Disney Colossal Collection ''(Historieta - 1991/1993): Gadget Hackwrench aparece uno de Personajes como Chip, Dale, Rico McPato y Baloo como Cover de las Historietas. * ''Walt Disney Spring Fever ''(Historieta - 1991): Gadget Hackwrench aparece como uno de los personajes, Chip, Dale, Horacio, Super Goof, Rico McPato, Mickey Mouse, Hugo, Paco, Luis, Daisy Duck, Pato Donald o Morty Fieldmouse como Cover de las Historietas. Esta aparece como la historieta titulada The Guineada Pigs. * ''Darkwing Duck (Boom! Studios) ''(Historieta - 2010): Gadget Hackwrench aparece como cameo, en la primera Historieta por Kaboom!, Launchpad es inventada por el pequeño avion. * ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Boom! Studios) ''(Historieta - 2010/2011): Gadget Hackwrench aparece como una de los personajes fue basada en las historietas, que incluye a Chip y Dale. Curiosidades * La forma en la que Chip y Chop discuten por su atención es similar a su entusiasmo y la rivalidad por Clarice en el corto "Two Chips and a Miss" de 1952. Referencias Véase También * Chip y Dale (personajes) * Clarice Enlaces Externos * Artículo sobre Gaddy Hackwrench en Disney HooZoo (en inglés) * Artículo en Disney Wiki (en español) * Artículo en Disney Wiki (en inglés) * Artículo en Disney Tsum Tsum (en inglés) * Artículo en Disney Afternoon Wiki (en inglés) Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Personajes diseñados por Disney